Life's a RollerCoaster Ride
by blushuu
Summary: Elizaveta not so keen on waiting in the line for the girls bathroom slips into the mens and sees something she most definitely was not supposed to see. Human AU. UKUS.


**Written because I actually went and did something this spring break! Huzzah for rollercoasters~ Despite my happy demeanor on vacation I found my mood plummeting into despair for a bit. But someone lovely happened to cheer me up so this lovely piece of work is substantially less… Angsty.**

_Without further ado._

* * *

><p>The park was crowded beyond comprehensive belief. Summer really was the worst time to be coming to the year-round amusement park but due to strong insistence from both Gilbert and Feliciano the majority of their friend group had ended up meeting in the picnic area at the base of the Ferris wheel early Saturday morning. Much complaining had arisen from a disgruntled Ludwig who had literally been dragged from his bed this morning and a tired looking Matthew sat talking in quiet whispers with his uncharacteristically quiet brother. Everyone else muddled around in little groups silently complaining over the early morning hours due to fear of Elizaveta overhearing and interrupting with a giant foam hammer she had acquired mere moments after arriving at the park.<p>

Said Hungarian grinned from where she stood tall near a grinning Gilbert and sleepy Antonio who was gnawing contentedly at a somewhat drool covered churro. She looked back in minor disgust before directing her attention toward her friends taking up a majority of the benches.

"Good morning keeners! Looks like todays going to be a brilliantly sunny day so don't forget to pile on the sunblock! If you run out or forget your own just ask the lovely lady sitting behind me because I am more than certain that he has at least three bottles stashed away in his purse."

"It's a bag you bitch. An extremely manly awesome bag carried only by the manliest of men." The self-proclaimed 'Prussian' boy glanced down at his black bag with the little pictures of baby chickens on it and gave it a once over. "Totally as manly and awesome as ever. Your opinion is invalid."

Elizaveta ignore him and held a hand up to her forehead in an attempt to block the already bright sun from her eyes. "Is everyone here?"

"We're missing eyebrows and Francis." Lovino spat from where he was attempting to smear sunscreen over his squirming brother's face. Feliciano, highly distracted by the carnival sounds arising from all around was making the task increasingly difficult.

Elizaveta twisted her face into a disgruntled sneer.

"This is torture. One cannot simply sit and wait whilst sitting next to all these fantastic rides." She glanced over at the seated Alfred and Matthew sitting hip to hip. "Alfred and Matthew you wait for your boyfriends? I want to go and everyone else is obviously getting as excited as I am."

"I don't mind." Alfred grinned brightly and looped his arm through his brothers. "Mattie'll keep me company and it's not like we were all going to stick together the whole day."

"It's settled! I suggest the California Screamer first because it practically loops around this entire half of the park." Everyone stood up with the exception of Matthew and Alfred waiting for their respective lovers.

"We'll all meet back here for dinner and the fireworks. So Eight-ish is probably the best bet. I'll see you guys later!"

The group dispersed into small groups and wandered off in every which direction, although a majority of them headed in the direction of the large roller coaster nearby. Elizaveta taking the lead.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by fast, faster than the windswept brunette would have liked. It had been a whirl-wind of excitement, strawberry lemonade slush, rides that thrashed you about and overly sweet cotton candy. Elizaveta's feet were starting to ache due to poor shoe choice and she had to pee bad enough to ache. It was oddly satisfying in a totally awful 'I just had the best day of my life kinda way'. Almost the same kind of ache you got when you wiped away the blood from an impressive injury or got a cast taken off a healed bone. You wanted to hold onto the faintest memories that arose from it despite the pain that came with it. Proof of a good time even if it ended in discomfort.<p>

She frowned. This was not right, she had to pee so badly that she was waxing off poetry to herself about bladders and splinted bones.

Quickly excusing herself from where she had been chatting with Bella and about five others she briskly went off in search of a washroom to cure her awful bladder needs. The large nearby clock standing strong and tall nearby was nearing 7:30 and the darkening sky only solidified the oncoming night. The sky was at the awkward point where it wasn't quite twilight but no longer day. A bright splash of reds and oranges; fading into a darker blue and violet around the edges.

So caught up in her sky musings she failed to notice when she walked right into a short blond girls back, both of them stumbling due to the pace of Elizaveta's stride and the abrupt impact. "Oh, sorry!"

The blond girl straightened with a small smile. "It's okay. It's really this lineups fault for stretching right into the walkway."

Elizaveta smiled. "What's the lineup for anyway?"

The area was mostly games, food stands and tables. No rides worth lining up for.

"The bathroom. Absolutely dreadful." The girl made a small face scrunching up her nose before turning back around. Elizaveta balked at the size of the lineup, straining to see the doorway that was indeed marked 'LADIES'. Marked 'LADIES' at least 15 people away.

"Oh, hell to the no." She huffed under her breath.

There were moments when the Hungarian was more than glad to be a girl. Now was definitely not one of them. The fact that her fellow females could take so long in the bathroom was slightly rage inducing and just plain irritating.

With a small groan she begrudged herself to settle down and just wait until a couple walked by holding hands caught her eyes. But her eyes weren't on the connected hands; they were on the other things they were holding. Lemonade slush, the drink she had been chugging back all the day. The drink that was causing all this trouble. The drink that was- Oh Christ she needed to pee _now_.

Casting her eyes around quickly she found them settling on the nearby men's bathroom that looked empty from where she was standing. Upon closer inspection it was indeed empty. Empty and filled with rows upon rows of stalls with working toilets for the taking.

She did not care at this point as she made a bee line for the bathroom. The only thing that stood before her now was-

A small sob.

She frowned from where she hovered in the doorway. Someone crying? She glanced at the sink area and was given a clear view to a majority of the stalls and room with the mirror. No one was in the toilets or visible which meant the crying was coming from the set of sinks near the other entrance. She raised her eyebrow when she heard a small soothing _'shh'. _

Bladder completely forgotten she crept through the washroom careful to remain out of sight from whoever was at the other end. Peering around the corner she was surprised to be met with the seemingly frozen tableaux of Alfred sitting on the low sink pressing his face into a disgruntled yet worried Arthur's chest. The Brit was rubbing soothing circles on the other blonds bright blue sweater clad back with one hand and carding his fingers through Alfred's hair with the other.

"Hush, hush. It's all over. We are solidly on the ground so please don't cry."

Alfred lifted his tear streaked face sans glasses from Arthur's chest and sniffled pathetically, his eyes watery and lower lip trembling. He attempted to drag his sleeve down his face to clear the excess of tears and his eyes but only resulted in bringing on a new wave of anguish.

Arthur tutted and reached over his boyfriends back to grab some paper towel from the automatic dispenser.

"Making such a mess, _really_." Alfred smiled sloppily up at the other blond and allowed him to dab gently at his cherry red cheeks with the rough paper towel.

"Drink." Arthur ordered holding a cup filled with some clear soda up towards Alfred's mouth, nudging at the others lips with the straw. "It'll make you feel better."

Elizaveta bit her lip to withhold her oncoming gush and wished for nothing more in that moment then her camera she had left behind in Bella's purse. Her pee forgotten completely as she watched the two near oblivious to everything.

"Why didn't you tell me you can't do rollercoasters? Alfred you know I wouldn't have laughed and it's really not that big of a deal if you get scared going down a steep drop 70mph. Even I get uncomfortable on those bloody awful death contraptions."

Alfred sniffled and looked away with a sheepish smile. "I haven't gotten that freaked out since Mattie and I were little kids. I can usually do super awesome fantastic on them like the hero I am but that big swoopy swirl really threw me off. Not to mention the fact that we were sitting right in the front and I could see everything and feel the wind and I couldn't_ breathe _Artie." Alfred rubbed viciously at his eyes and Arthur pried them gently away from his face.

Elizaveta faintly remembered the bright blue inhaler she'd seen Alfred using in the winter months after a particularly strenuous game in PE and bit her lip in worry, a feeling of dread growing in her stomach.

"I didn't really wanna go on it cause it looked hella freaky but Gilbert was making me feel like such a pansy ass and I thought it wasn't going to be too bad but then we got the very front and I felt like the wind was ripping apart my lungs." Alfred paused and scrunched up his nose. "And then I couldn't catch my breath when we stopped and I didn't want to panic and cause a scene in front of all those people but I felt like I was going to pass out and if Mattie hadn't brought my inhaler I totally think I would have."

Alfred rubbed at his eyes and looked up at Arthur, the low counter giving the Brit quite the height advantage.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. Today was supposed to be a 'fun day', not a 'watch Alfred have an asthma attack in the bathroom day'."

Arthur who had been silent for the somewhat rushed explanation finally let out a small sigh and pushed the hair from Alfred's forehead back and leaned down, pressing a firm kiss to the now exposed area above his brow. He lingered for a few moments and Alfred let out a content exhale and allowed his eyes to slip closed. Elizaveta suddenly felt she was intruding on a very personal moment, something so sweet and surrounded by so much emotion it didn't deserve to be viewed by anyone else, most certainly not her.

She turned quickly her back, facing away from the scene and did her best to make as little noise as possible as she walked out of the bathroom. Her face held a small smile of content pleasure of seeing such a personal moment yet a feeling of guilt bit away at her conscious. She vowed to never mention it to either Alfred or Arthur or really any of their friends. It belonged purely to the two and partially to Elizaveta. As that person who was at the right place at the right time, the person who had been given a slice of a life that wasn't hers.

Her smile broadened as she made it out of the bathroom unnoticed and she began to flounce over to her waiting friends.

"Hey that was quick! How was the line for the bathroom? Lilli said it was killer."

Elizaveta froze at the spoken words from Bella's mouth.

She still _really_ had to pee. F her life forever.

* * *

><p>Have you ever had to pee so badly that you're just like, 'No I am not waiting in this line up.' And then you walk into the Men's wash-room because you might die if you try to wait in the hella long line for the girls? I know I certainly do and I bet Hungary would pull the exact same thing ;3;<p>

But uh... fun stuff them rollercoasters.

F her life forever: An awkward mutilation of _F-M-L forever_ which is something my friend says when she's exceptionally duped by the world.

Bella is Belgium.

As always review please?


End file.
